finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse (ability)
.]] '''Apocalypse' is a recurring ability in the series, oftentimes being used by extremely powerful enemies, and is generally one of the strongest attacks or spells in the game. Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Apocalypse is Zack's ultimate Limit Break in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- obtained after the defeat of Genesis in Modeoheim. Zack rises into the air and creates a red runic symbol under his enemies. He then gathers energy in his hand and raises it above his head, casting powerful lightning across the battlefield and causing the rune to explode. The power of the attack varies depending on its level, and with 120 power at Level 5 it has the highest strength of all Zack's Limit Breaks: Apocalypse is also performed as an enemy ability. Genesis is capable of performing this attack, only using it in his final battle with Zack in the Banora Underground, after his Avatar Form was defeated. Genesis's version of the attack is performed opposite of Zack's; where Zack floats and casts the spell to smite those below, Genesis summons the seal above him to have it shower the attack onto Zack from above. ''Final Fantasy VIII Apocalypse is a magical spell from ''Final Fantasy VIII only available if it is drawn from the bottom half of Ultimecia's final form. It does massive non-elemental damage, approximately twice as much as Ultima. While in the main game it is impossible to draw Apocalypse before the final battle with Ultimecia (and therefore junction it), it is possible to junction it to stats if a Gameshark or other device is used to place a stock of it in a party member's magic. However, there are occurrences where it does not raise any stats at all, being given this spell was never meant to be available before the final battle. Apocalypse can be used via Rinoa's Angel Wing ability. Casting Apocalypse in battle increases compatibility with Eden by 0.4 and with Brothers, Diablos, Leviathan, Alexander, Cerberus, Pandemona, Doomtrain and Bahamut by 0.2. Casting Apocalypse doesn't lower compatibility with any GF. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Apocalypse is an enemy ability, used by Neukhia, which inflicts Confuse on all units in a small area. Vagrant Story Apocalypse is an enemy spell used by the final form of Guildenstern, and by the optional boss Asura. It inflicts heavy Darkness based magic damage. Dissidia Final Fantasy Apocalypse is an HP attack for Ultimecia. It starts under Ultimecia and then slowly tracks the foe, and can be detonated at any time by releasing the attack button. It has a tall "pillar" of effect wherever it is detonated, however it reaches upward vertically and can be avoided by going under the glyph. It requires 40 CP to equip and costs 180 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Apocalypse returns as an HP attack for Ultimecia, and no longer requires her to be stationary while it tracks the opponent. It now requires 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Gallery Trivia *Apocalypse's animations always starts with a magic sigil. In ''Crisis Core, parts of the magic sigil contain scriptures from the final act of LOVELESS, the poem that Genesis often reads and is obsessed with. *Genesis's use of Apocalypse in Crisis Core is a reference to the Bible - Genesis marked the creation of the world, and the Apocalypse marks its end. *In the German version of Final Fantasy IX, Ark's summon attack is called "Apokalypse". Category:Limit Breaks Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities